


Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie

by juana_a



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artur zawsze wie, gdzie jest Eames. a jeśli Artur nie wie, gdzie jest Eames, Eames wie, gdzie jest Artur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na fikatonie 10 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/). prompty: _Washington_ , _the boys are back in town_ , _lime_ , _and farewell to the girl with the sun in her eyes_ , _bruise_
> 
> tak naprawdę jest to tekst o niczym.

****

I. Praga  
[2007]

Ich ekstraktor nawala i dwa miesiące (pieprzone _dwa_ miesiące) pracy Artura idzie się spektakularnie jebać. Artur nie będzie się mógł pokazać w Pradze przez najbliższe dziesięć lat (dwa, bo znajdzie sposób, żeby wyczyścić swoje akta, ale to akurat nie ma znaczenia). Artur lubi Pragę. Za samo to byłby gotów odnaleźć Gregorowicza i wpakować mu kulkę między oczy, a oprócz tego ma kilka innych dobrych powodów. Wystawienie ich wydaje się być najlepszym z nich. Nie zrobi tego, będzie zbyt zajęty wymyślaniem, jaki kraj nie ma umowy o ekstradycję do Czech i odsypianiem dwóch miesięcy nieprzespanych nocy. Gregorowicz wisi mu przysługę wielkości Kremla. Czy cokolwiek tam mają kremlopodobnego w Bułgarii. Z jakiegoś powodu Artur nigdy nie był w Bułgarii.

Postrzał w brzuch jest absolutnie nie planowany i przez chwilę Artur myśli, że to koniec. Jedyne, co ratuje go przed upuszczeniem broni i przewrócenie się w powoli powiększające się kałuże na ulicach Pragi, to lata treningu. Artur przygryza wargę i ociera wilgotne nagle oczy, lewa ręka zaciska się mocno na ranie. Mija zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu zanim w końcu udaje mu się zgubić policję. Jego koszula i marynarka są przesiąknięte krwią, oddychanie jest coraz trudniejsze.

Artur zna Pragę, wie, gdzie iść, żeby nikt nie zadawał pytań. Każde z tych miejsc jest zdecydowanie zbyt daleko, wykrwawi się, zanim będzie w połowie drogi. Artur ze wszystkich sił stara się trzymać oczy otwarte, kiedy sięga po telefon i wstukuje numer, którego nauczył się na pamięć trzy dni wcześniej.

— Eames? — pyta słabo, kiedy znajomy, zniecierpliwiony głos po drugiej stronie pyta, kto to. — Nadal jesteś w Pradze?

— Artur? Skąd… — Eames nie kończy pytania, które równie dobrze mogłoby brzmieć _skąd wiesz, gdzie jestem_ , jak i _skąd masz ten numer_. Prawdopodobnie Eames chciał zadać oba.

— Eames — Artur wykorzystuje chwilę ciszy. — Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

Artur nigdy nie prosi o pomoc.

*

Pierwsze, co rejestrują jego zmysły, to delikatny zapach cytrusów, który zawsze (od bardzo, bardzo dawna) kojarzy mu się z Eamesem, zmieszany z zapachem świeżego powietrza. Artur próbuje wchłonąć zapach, ale zanosi się kaszlem, kiedy jego płuca wydają się eksplodować w zetknięciu z tak dużą dawką tlenu. Drugą rzeczą, jaka do niego dociera są ciepłe dłonie, pomagające mu do pozycji pionowej i uspokajający głos Eamesa. Kiedy przestaje kaszleć, udaje mu się rozróżnić parę słów i dźwięk odkładanego na stolik telefonu. Otwiera oczy, i oddychając głęboko i powoli, próbuje przypomnieć sobie, jak się tu znalazł. I dlaczego wszystko tak cholernie go boli. Odruchowo sięga do nieistniejącej kieszeni, żeby sprawdzić totem.

— Gdzie… — próbuje zapytać, ale jego głos jest zachrypnięty, gardło wydaje się być spuchnięte i tak strasznie chce mu się pić. Eames wydaje się czytać w jego myślach (albo to, albo fakt, że przechodzili przez ten rytuał już dziesiątki razy, zamieniając się tylko rolami), bo nie mija kilka sekund i Artur czuje zimną szklankę tuż pod swoimi wargami.

— Chemnitz — odpowiada Eames, podczas gdy Artur powoli opróżnia szklankę. Jego ręce są słabe, trzęsą się, więc nawet nie próbuje sam trzymać szklanki, pozwala Eamesowi zrobić to za niego. Od dawna są poza punktem odczuwania zażenowania w takich sytuacjach. — Twój totem jest nadal w kieszeni spodni, jeśli chcesz, mogę…

— Nie, nie trzeba — przerywa Artur. Sytuacja jest wystarczająco znajoma, żeby wiedział, że nie śni. — Nie powinieneś być w Pradze? — pyta, próbując zmarszczyć brwi, ale to nadal za duży wysiłek.

— Może. — Eames wzrusza ramionami, odkładając szklankę na stolik. — Ale z tego, co udało mi się wyciągnąć z twojego mamrotania, ty nie mogłeś zostać w Pradze, skarbie. Nie martw się — mówi szybko, kiedy Artur otwiera usta, żeby przeprosić. — Nikt cię nie rozpoznał, więc prawdopodobnie będziesz mógł tam wrócić za jakiś czas, wiem, jak lubisz Pragę — dodaje, uśmiechając się lekko. — Co innego Gregorowicz. Jakoś tak wyszło, że policja ma jego zdjęcie, prawdziwe nazwisko, zna większość jego aliasów, numery fałszywych paszportów i wie, że obecnie jest w Urugwaju. Interpol już siedzi mu na ogonie.

— Och, i jak to się mogło stać, że wiedzą tak dużo? — pyta Artur podejrzliwie, ale uśmiecha się pod nosem. Cóż, przysługa wielkości Kremla przepadnie, ale przynajmniej nie będzie musiał ścigać Gregorowicza przez pół świata, żeby wpakować mu kulkę między oczy. — Dzięki za… — waha się przez chwilę, macha ręką w nieokreślonym kierunku, próbując powiedzieć coś bez słów. — Posprzątanie mojego bałaganu — mówi w końcu, nie patrząc na Eamesa.

— Nah — Eames macha ręką, przetrząsając kieszenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś zapomnianego papierosa. — Nie twój bałagan, słońce. Gregorowicz to skończony chuj, ma co mu się należało za wciągnięcie cię w to gówno i zostawienie, żebyś po nim sprzątał.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich nic nie mówi. Artur próbuje lekko poruszyć ręką, sprawdzić, jak bardzo może napiąć mięśnie brzucha, zanim ból go oślepi, stara się policzyć, kiedy będzie mógł wsiąść do najbliższego samolotu do Paryża. Eames stoi w drzwiach balkonowych, wdychając majowe powietrze na przemian z dymem papierosowym. Nie patrzy na Artura, kiedy mówi:

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie.

 

 ****

II. Szanghaj  
[2009]

Artur zawsze lubił Szanghaj. Kojarzy mu się z Mal i ich pierwszą wspólną pracą poza Stanami. On był zwiadowcą, ona ekstraktorem, razem zajęli się planowaniem architektury. Żadne z nich nie znało jeszcze Doma. Wszystko przebiegło prosto, gładko i bez problemów. Chodzili z Mal na długie spacery po Bundzie, rozmawiając, śmiejąc się i jedząc lody. Nadal ma w portfelu jej zdjęcie, jak wychyla się przez barierki na moście Waibaidu, uśmiechając się szeroko, wiatr rozwiewa jej włosy, w jej oczach odbijają się promienie słońca. Od tamtego czasu Artur zawsze marzył, żeby kiedyś mieć niewielkie mieszkanie tutaj, w jakimś nowoczesnym budynku, z widokiem na Bund.

Ale oczywiście, Cobb musiał wziąć tu pracę, przyciągnąć go ze sobą i wszystko zepsuć, zupełnie, jakby był zdeterminowany zniszczyć każde wspomnienie z Mal, jakie Artur miał. Wszystko wydawało się przebiegać z godnie z planem, jak zawsze, i jak zawsze (od roku i trzech miesięcy) dokładnie wtedy wszystko zaczęło się walić. Artur nadal odruchowo sprawdza, czy jego palce na pewno są całe, nadal słyszy w uszach dźwięk swoich łamanych przez projekcję Mal kości. Tak naprawdę poderżnięte gardło było w tym wszystkim tylko małą niedogodnością. Cobb nie przeprosił, Cobb nigdy nie przepraszał. Artur zniszczył telefon zaraz po powrocie do hotelu i nie miał zamiaru kupować nowego przez co najmniej dwa tygodnie.

— Myślałem, że w tej chwili będziesz w połowie drogi do Berlina, skarbie — słyszy za sobą znajomy głos. Próbuje się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi z tego jakiś grymas, więc zamiast tego dopija whisky i zamawia kolejne dwie.

— Taki był plan — przyznaje, nie odwracając się. Eames lekko dotyka jego ramienia i Artur oddycha głęboko, pozwalając sobie na niewielki relaks. — Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnio żaden mój plan nie wychodzi, dlaczego z tym miałoby być inaczej?

— Cobb? — Eames bardziej stwierdza, niż pyta i Artur kiwa głową.

— Co tutaj robisz, Eames? Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, miałeś być w Madrycie i kraść El Greco — stwierdza Artur, jego głos brzmi dziwnie pusto i Eames obraca głowę, mrużąc oczy, jakby próbował przebić się przez jego maskę.

— O tym też wiesz? Serio, słońce, gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałbym, że się martwisz — mówi i coś musi przemknąć po twarzy Artura, jakiś cień emocji, bo oczy Eamesa rozszerzają się, kiedy mówi: — Och.

*

Eames nie zadaje pytań. Unosi brwi, kiedy Artur dopija whisky, wstaje i życząc mu dobranoc, odchodzi, zostawiając na barze numer swojego pokoju. Ale Eames nie zadaje pytań i obserwuje, jak Artur idzie w stronę wind. Spokojnie dopija swoją whisky, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, dlaczego właśnie teraz. Pukanie rozlega się dokładnie dziesięć minut później, kiedy Artur jednocześnie nalewa sobie kolejną szklankę whisky i próbuje ściągnąć krawat. Chwilę później Eames robi to za niego.

Nie docierają do łóżka. Eames przyciska go do ściany obok drzwi, zanim jeszcze w pokoju rozlega dźwięk zatrzaśniętego zamka. Usta Eamesa na jego skórze są gorące, jego palce nie rozpinają koszuli wystarczająco szybko, więc Artur odsuwa go zniecierpliwiony. Guziki rozsypują się po podłodze, a Eames patrzy na niego z mieszanką szoku i zachwytu. Artur pozwala mu rozpiąć sobie spodnie.

Później, dużo później, kiedy są zdolni zrobić coś więcej niż siedzieć na podłodze, plecy oparte o kanapę, na której pieprzyli się chwilę temu, Eames odkrywa w jego walizce jeansy, wyciąga świeżą koszulę i oznajmia, że idą na spacer. Eames nadal nie zadaje pytań, pozwalając Arturowi przypomnieć sobie Szanghaj, jaki zostawiła mu Mal. Przez resztę nocy spacerują po Bundzie, jedząc lody i nie rozmawiając.

Dopiero na moście Waibaidu, kiedy Artur przechyla się przez barierkę, Eames staje za nim, obejmuje go w pasie i szepcze mu do ucha:

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie.

 

 ****

III. Waszyngton  
[2012]

Artur unika Waszyngtonu jak ognia. Zrobił zasadę z nie przyjmowania żadnej pracy, która może go zaprowadzić w jego pobliże i dotychczas działało to znakomicie. Artur spędził zbyt wiele czasu zamknięty w biurach Pentagonu, w bunkrach i w laboratoriach pracując nad Projektem Somnacin, żeby mieć tego przeklętego miasta dość do końca życia. Nadal, czasami, kiedy ma wyjątkowo złą noc, podczas której jakimś cudem zdarza mu się śnić, widzi białe ściany swojego biura wielkości schowka na miotły, zastawionego regałami pełnymi tajnych dokumentów i planów architektonicznych; widzi okopy, w których po raz pierwszy wykrwawił się na śmierć we śnie. Zasada numer jeden brzmi więc _nigdy, przenigdy nie zbliżaj się do Waszyngtonu_. I Artur wie, że Eames ma podobną zasadę w swoim pozbawionym zasad życiu. Stoi ona gdzieś pomiędzy _zmieniaj swój numer telefonu przynajmniej raz w tygodniu_ a _jeden żart dziennie na temat Artura i jego braku wyobraźni to za mało_.

Dlatego kiedy Eames dzwoni, Artur prawie wjeżdża w jadący przed nim samochód na drodze z Baltimore do Nowego Jorku.

— Że gdzie kurwa jesteś?! — krzyczy do telefonu, próbując przekrzyczeć dźwięk klaksonów. Ręce zaczynają mu się trząść, kiedy usiłuje się skoncentrować na drodze i wstukać odpowiednie informacje do systemu nawigacji. — To było pytanie retoryczne, słyszałem za pierwszym razem — ucina, kiedy Eames próbuje powtórzyć, że jest w Waszyngtonie. Artur pluje sobie w brodę, że pozwolił mu zniknąć z radaru na dwa tygodnie. — Możesz wytrzymać godzinę? — pyta, próbując się uspokoić i oddychać głęboko. — Czterdzieści minut, jak złamię część przepisów. Jestem w Baltimore.

— Och, skarbie, co ty robisz tak blisko? — pyta Eames słabo i Artur wie, że się uśmiecha.

— Ratuję cię przed twoją własną głupotą, to chyba jasne, Panie Eames — odpowiada. — W co cię postrzelili?

— W nogę. Tym się nie martw, już się zająłem raną.

— Zawsze byłeś w tym lepszy ode mnie — przytakuje Artur, wyjeżdżając na drogę do Waszyngtonu. — To teraz ja się pobawię w pirata drogowego, a ty mi opowiedz, co zrobiłeś, że udało ci się nawinąć pod radar pułkownika Mitchella.

*

Waszyngton wita go deszczem i Artur musi sprawdzić swój totem, żeby upewnić się, że nie śni. Kiedy dawno, dawno temu opuszczał miasto w środku nocy, żegnało go największe oberwanie chmury, jakie widział podczas całego swojego pobytu w mieście. Nie ma najmniejszych problemów ze znalezieniem właściwego klubu, najwyraźniej nadal zna Waszyngton jak własną kieszeń. Eames siedzi przy barze, udając, że sączy swoją whisky. Artur jest pewien, że zdążył już wypić jedną, a drugą zamówił tylko po to, żeby zająć czymś ręce. Jedna szklanka pomagała po dniu, jaki miał Eames, druga mogłaby spowodować same kłopoty.

Artur podchodzi do baru i spokojnie zajmuje miejsce obok Eamesa, nie rzucając nawet spojrzenia w jego stronę. Eames przesuwa szklankę w jego stronę, lekko dotyka nadgarstka Artura i niemal niezauważalnym ruchem palca wskazuje na siedzących w rogu dwóch osiłków. Artur wypija pół szklanki jednym łykiem i odstawia ją głośno na bar, tak żeby zagłuszyły jego słowa.

— Jak za starych dobrych czasów, co, Panie Eames? — mamrocze pod nosem, uśmiechając się i pierwszy raz ich spojrzenia spotykają się. Oczy Eamesa błyszczą groźnie, kiedy przyciąga Artura do siebie i całuje go tak, jakby to miał być ich ostatni pocałunek w życiu.

— Pokażmy im, jak to się kiedyś robiło, skarbie — odpowiada Eames, jego oddech łaskocze delikatnie skórę tuż obok kącika ust Artura.

Wstają równocześnie. Artur przepuszcza kulejącego lekko Eamesa przed sobą i wsuwa dłoń do kieszeni płaszcza, dyskretnie odbezpieczając pistolet, kiedy kątem oka zauważa, że ogon Eamesa postanowił podążyć za nimi. Tę dwójkę likwidują zaraz za drzwiami baru, nikt nie słyszy strzałów, nikt nie odnajduje ciał. Zmieniają samochód trzy przecznice dalej, cztery kolejne i łapią kolejny ogon. Wycieraczki pracują jak szalone, pisk opon miesza się w kontrapunkcie z dźwiękiem rozbijanych pociskami szyb.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, skarbie — mówi Eames, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Artur skręca gwałtownie kierownicą, wyjeżdżając na środek ulicy i zanosi się śmiechem.


End file.
